RP Reality
by Pegasus Knight Salvo
Summary: Using a new RP Reality system, memebers of a forum log in and find themselves in a virtual Ivalice


CHAPTER ONE: An Average Start…Well, Sort Of

Characters in this chapter (human, not OC):

Kristina- An eighteen year old high school senior who is an avid RPer, especially among the Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced (FFTA) forums. She is the twin sister of Seth. She is the more headstrong of the two, rushing into things without a second thought. This had previously gotten her into some tough situations. Her user tag in RP Reality is_ Salvo._

Seth- Also an eighteen year old high school student. He is a technological genius who has more friends online than IRL (in real life). Like his sister, he is also an avid RPer of the FFTA forums on . He is the twin brother of Kristina. He is more analytical than his twin, preferring to carefully examine his choices before making an immediate decision. His user tag in RP Reality is _Seth_.

Ace- A college student who is weighed down with homework. He is a common sight at the Legendary Search forum, especially in the RP threads. He received his RP Reality headset by an anonymous source. He greatly dislikes it when acts up. College also has taken its toll on him… His user tag in RP Reality is _Faceless._

It was an average Saturday afternoon, and Kristina was bored. Football was not on yet (It WAS Saturday, after all), and her twin brother Seth was hogging the 'net. It didn't matter to Kristina. Her parents were out shopping, and she had complete control over the remote.

She lounged on the couch, stretching to take up all the space she could. She was wearing her usual weekend outfit, which consisted of comfortable sweatpants and a short sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, her dark brown hair reaching her waist. She groaned and rolled her silver gray eyes. As she scrolled through the cable menu on the TV, she searched more thoroughly with growing despair. Nothing was on!

_Screw this!_ Kristina leaned back over the arm of the couch, looking at her twin upside down. "Seth! Get me the laptop! I'm suffering from 'Net withdrawal!" she continued to stare at the back of Seth's head. Either he couldn't hear her because he was listening to his Ipod, or he was just being an idiot and ignoring her.

Her silver eyes changed from bored slowly to annoyance. "Stupid 'Net Junkie! You can't hear me, can you?" She growled, shaking her fist at her brother. Still looking at her brother upside down, she felt the blood rushing to her head, but she ignored it and reached an arm to the floor, grabbing a nearby shoe. _Ah, excellent…this will do. This will do nicely~_ She mentally cackled, taking aim at her target: her brother.

But before she had the chance to throw her weapon of mass destruction (which happened to be a sandal), her brother took his headphones out of his ears and swiveled around in the chair. He looked at her with eyes the exact same color as hers. His hair though was a lighter brown. He was wearing his usual outfit. He wore a white button collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore black slacks. To top off the look were the black fingerless gloves he nearly always wore. He looked at her, holding the shoe up while looking at him upside down from the couch, and laughed. "What do you need this time, Kris?" he asked, still chuckling as if he had heard an inside joke and found it immensely entertaining.

"I need the laptop"

"Get it yourself"

"Were you ignoring me or listening to your Ipod before?"

"Both"

"Idiot!" (The thud could be heard as the sandal was thrown, the shot going wide and harmlessly hitting the nearby wall) "Get me the laptop!"

"Why?"

"'Cuz I don't know where it is! Fetch!" Kristina grouched, reaching for another shoe. Seth, however, complied and stood up, heading into the adjacent room to the living room, the kitchen. Kristina grinned victoriously and sat up, seeing stars as the blood retreated from her head. She looked at the TV, which was showing the achievements of the Green Bay Packers, and snarled. _Stupid Cheese Heads! The Bears are gonna eat 'em! Pfft! Bears, eating cheese! Hehehee~_ She quickly changed the channel to BBC, which was showing an episode of Doctor Who.

"I come bearing gifts" Seth mocked, handing his sister the laptop. After that, he returned to his spot in front of the computer.

"Huh, that was fast! Where was it?"

"Where it always is, on the kitchen table."

"Oh, imagine that…"

"You knew where it was, didn't you?"

"Yeap" And after that comment, Seth sighed. His sister really knew how to annoy people. But then again, he was the same. He picked up 's new RP Reality headset and tossed one to his sister. "Let's try it out to make sure it's not defective. Even if it is, I could probably reprogram it so that it functions as it should…"

Kristina looked at her brother with a blank stare as she caught the headset. "English, please?"

Seth face palmed. "Ugh…We're gonna log on, go to the 'Legendary Search' forum, and transfer our consciousnesses to the RP Reality server."

"I still don't understand you…all I got was 'Log in'. Legendary Search? Sounds good! Let's see how our friends are doing!"

The two put on the headsets.

WELCOME TO RP REALITY ON FANFICTION DOT NET

COMMAND: LOG IN

STATUS: GREEN

SECURITY SETTINGS: DEFAULT

…01010100001011

00010010110111

01010100001010

10101111110000

10101100010011

10010101001010

11101011011001

01010100101111

10010000000101

01001010001010

01001010100111

01010010100101

01010100001010

10010110001010

10101101010110

101110101011…

DATA ANALYZED

CONDITONS HAVE BEEN MET.

ENTER YOUR USER TAG

SETH

ANALYZING…

STATUS CONFIRMED

WELCOME, SETH

WELCOME TO RP REALITY ON FANFICTION DOT NET

COMMAND: LOG IN

STATUS: GREEN

SECURITY SETTINGS: DEFAULT

…01010100001011

00010010110111

01010100001010

10101111110000

10101100010011

10010101001010

11101011011001

01010100101111

10010000000101

01001010001010

01001010100111

01010010100101

01010100001010

10010110001010

10101101010110

101110101011…

DATA ANALYZED

CONDITONS HAVE BEEN MET.

ENTER YOUR USER TAG

SALVO

ANALYZING…

STATUS CONFIRMED

WELCOME, SALVO

COMMAND: FIND 'LEGENDARY SEARCH' FORUM

STATUS: FOUND IN .02 SECONDS

COMMAND: ENTER 'LUCKY THIRTEEN' RP

STATUS: CONFIRMED

_PREPARE FOR CONSCIOUSNESS TRANSFER_

_LOADING…_

_TRANSFER 78% COMPLETE_

Kristina and Seth's parents walked in, carrying the groceries. "Kris, Seth, we're home!" Their father called out. Not hearing an answer, he trudged into the living room, seeing both computers on, without anyone there to be using them. "Those kids think money grows on trees? Hpmh. Better turn off the electronics before our electric bill goes through the roof…"

Their father shut off both computers.

_CONSCIOUSNESS TRANSFER COMPLETE_

_ERROR: CORRUPTED LOGINS_

_AMONG THE CORRUPTED_

_USER TAG: 'SETH'_

_USER TAG: 'SALVO'_

_CAUSE: UNKNOWN_

_ACTION: DISABLE LOGOUT FUNCTIONS_

The Salvo Twins (as they are called on FF. net) arrived in Ivalice. Salvo (Kristina) looked around with her eyes wide. "Whoa…we must be near Cyril…" She said, looking at the town that was not too far away.

Seth looked around as well, and looked down at his hands. "Everything feels so real! Look! Our outfits have changed! I'm wearing the attire of the 'Soldier' job! This is so awesome!"

Salvo's outfit had changed as well. She was wearing the attire of the 'Blue Mage' job. "Amazing…Incredible, even!" Exclaiming, she began to walk the paved path to what looked to be Cyril.

"Wait up, Kri…Salvo!" Seth exclaimed, correcting himself as he ran to catch up with his sister.

"You two rookies are too weak to be traveling the way you are. You could get ambushed." A friendly voice said from behind the twins. Both turned around to be face to face with a familiar Gambler.

"Phillip?" Seth's jaw dropped. Here was his OC, come to life!

"How do you know my name? Not many know it" Phillip's expression turned from cheerful to suspicious.

"He created you!" Salvo crossed her arms.

"Created? Me? I should hope to Mateus not! He looks a little young to be a father" Phillip was clearly puzzled now. But before the twins got to reply, he spun around, his hand on the hilt of his weapon. In the nearby bushes, feral snarls could be heard. "Curse it all! Panthers! Looks like you two are gonna learn combat the hard way. Not like there's an 'easy' way, so oh well" The fierce creatures appeared from the brush in all their ferocity.

"We know how to fight! Just tell us the law!" Seth replied, turning to face Salvo, who was not there. He looked around wildly and saw his sister charging the nearest Panther, saber in hand ready to attack. "You idiot!"

"Man, she's quick!" Phillip whistled softly, searching his pocket. "For a rookie, that is. The law is banning Magick."

Seth nodded. "Got it! Here I go!" He said, charging the panther Salvo had attacked. His weapon was a simple broadsword, but it would suffice for the moment. He slashed the creature, which turned in his direction and countered, striking him with a strong clawed paw. "Man, even the pain is real!"

Phillip, giving an odd look at the male twin, shook his head, taking a single Gil out of his pocket. "It's times like these where fates are decided at the flip of a Gil. I call Defense!" He flipped the Gil into the air.

Time seemed to stand still as the lone Gil rotated in the air. Would it be heads…or tails?

Sitting at his computer, a college student named Ace opened the package he had received from an unknown sender. _What could it be…?_ He wondered, his pale blue eyes studying the package carefully. He opened the box slowly, not bothering to suppress his yawn. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the box. It was a RP Reality headset! "Whoa…interesting. I can join in on the RP, huh? Might as well give it a shot…" He muttered, having finished his coursework for the day. And besides which, FF. net's normal activity was acting up again. Sometimes he wondered if did that on purpose just for the enjoyment of annoying him.

After scanning through the instruction booklet, he put on the headset. He wondered if anyone else had the RP Reality headset from the Legendary Search forum.

WELCOME TO RP REALITY ON FANFICTION DOT NET

COMMAND: LOG IN

STATUS: GREEN

SECURITY SETTINGS: DEFAULT

…01010100001011

00010010110111

01010100001010

10101111110000

10101100010011

10010101001010

11101011011001

01010100101111

10010000000101

01001010001010

01001010100111

01010010100101

01010100001010

10010110001010

10101101010110

101110101011…

DATA ANALYZED

CONDITONS HAVE BEEN MET.

ENTER YOUR USER TAG

FACELESS

ANALYZING…

STATUS CONFIRMED

WELCOME, FACELESS

COMMAND: FIND 'LEGENDARY SEARCH' FORUM

STATUS: FOUND IN .018 SECONDS

COMMAND: ENTER 'LUCKY THIRTEEN' RP

STATUS: CONFIRMED

((First Chapter! The idea struck me a few days ago. Just to let y'all know… does NOT have a 'RP Reality' program IRL. It would be sweet if they did, though :O

Disclaimer: I do not own or any the 'Legendary Search' forum. Nor do I own Ace (Faceless) Faceless is a very real member of who wanted to join in on my story. I am also going to say that there are going to be many characters and people I do not own, for they belong to the members of the Legendary Search forum.

I do own myself (Salvo), as a side note XD

So here I am, logging out for the day *laughs*~))

COMMAND: LOGOUT

STATUS: CONFIRMED

NEXT CHAPTER: LOADING…


End file.
